Jalousie
by HaruKuro
Summary: Être jaloux d'un chien, c'est d'un ridicule selon Sherlock... Attention lemon !


**Attention ! Cette histoire est à caractère sexuel. Ceux qui n'aiment pas passez votre chemin. Pour les autres, cette fic suit "C'est quoi ça ?" et "The World is boring... Except You" ! **

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! =D Et merci infiniment pour les reviews que vous me laissez ! ^^ Ça me fait chaud au cœur de les lire et d'y répondre !  
><strong>

**Jalousie**

Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre la présence de Gladstone dans l'appartement. Non, sincèrement, il ne savait pas.

Pour lui le chien ne représentait rien, mis à part un sujet intéressant pour ses nouveaux poisons et les antidotes qui suivraient aussitôt. Voire, peut-être, pour une dissection si jamais l'animal ne survivait pas à l'un des produits cités précédemment.

En revanche la bête à poils courts l'intriguait quand une autre personne était présente avec eux dans la même pièce. Le détective ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait avec irritation quand John, _son_ John, s'occupait trop de la bestiole (oui, le chien se transformait en « bestiole » dans ces moments-là). Il avait certes mis un nom dessus (évident, d'ailleurs) mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir _pourquoi_. Ce n'était pas la même réaction qu'avec Sarah (il ne l'aimait pas la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'appréciait un tantinet plus depuis que John lui avait certifié de vive voix qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux mise à part une grande amitié) et Sherlock trouvait cela parfaitement ridicule d'envier un chien (un animal, enfin !) plutôt qu'un être vivant.

Peut-être parce qu'il savait, à présent, que John n'irait plus courir à droite, à gauche pour essayer en vain d'avoir une situation stable dans sa vie sentimentale. Il avait confiance en son compagnon de vie et son « collègue de travail », il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas pour un ou une autre, il en était très fier d'ailleurs. John était à lui et était fait pour lui. Point. C'était aussi évident que ce phénomène astrologique inintéressant qui l'avait ridiculisé pendant quelques temps.

Sherlock se pencha sur son fauteuil, coudes posés sur ses cuisses, pour suivre le chiot des yeux. L'animal reniflait le moindre meuble, le moindre vêtement, le moindre livre. John était à son travail, madame Hudson partie en courses et Lestrade arrivait à régler tout seul, comme un grand, les enquêtes minables qui étaient à la hauteur du travail de son équipe. Sherlock fronça le nez en voyant la chose se rapprocher de son fauteuil en secouant sa petite queue, la langue hors de ses babines, ses yeux brillants car il avait toute l'attention de son maître sur lui.

Ce qui horripilait le plus Sherlock avec cette boule de graisse était le simple fait qu'elle dormait dans la même chambre que John. La colère entrait alors en jeu, les envies de disséquer aussi, et il se défoulait sur son violon pour ne pas tapisser la table de la cuisine de boyaux et autres intestins. Il savait que s'il touchait au chien, John en serait contrarié. Triste, aussi. Il lui en voudrait également. Sherlock soupira longuement en secouant la tête. Comment un être normalement constitué comme John pouvait-il éprouver des sentiments pour un animal ? Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens ! C'était ridicule !

Le chiot se coucha à ses pieds et releva la tête, en attente d'une caresse. Qui ne viendrait pas, évidemment. Sherlock n'allait pas s'abaisser à caresser un chien, c'était une perte de temps et cela ne lui apportait strictement rien ! Pourtant le détective ne fit pas bouger l'animal pour qu'il aille traîner sa graisse ailleurs. Il continua de l'observer en ruminant des pensées fort peu sympathiques.

Mince, c'était pire que la télévision ! Encore, ça allait, l'appareil ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Une simple caresse, un appel prononcé à mi-voix, un baiser et il avait de nouveau toute l'attention de John sur lui. Avec ce truc, ce n'était pas possible !

Certes, il n'avait pas encore essayé. Cependant le simple fait de voir John s'émerveiller devant cette boule de poils anéantissait chacune de ses tentatives. Ce sourire joyeux et enfantin, ces yeux qui brillaient comme si c'était tous les jours Noël, cet abrutissement démesuré quand il parlait au chien... Mon Dieu lorsque John en venait à demander l'avis de la chose au lieu de _son_ avis à lui, le détective consultant, l'être humain avant tout, Sherlock avait limite envie de s'arracher les cheveux et de balancer l'ignominie qui prenait toute l'attention de John (de _son_ John) par la fenêtre.

Il soupira de nouveau et se frotta le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure d'un doigt. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas allé plus loin avec John. Qu'il n'avait pas poussé l'expérimentation plus loin. John pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait, Sherlock expérimentait _vraiment_ ce qu'il ressentait envers son ami – et amant. Les battements de cœur accélérés, l'accroissement prononcé de son sexe quand il l'embrassait et le caressait, l'étourdissement au simple fait d'entendre son prénom prononcer par John d'une voix affaiblie et pleine de désir. Il cherchait un sens à tout cela, il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre, et ce toujours plus.

Bien sûr John n'était pas le premier homme de Sherlock. Mais c'était avec lui que le détective ressentait le plus de choses. D'émotions. De sensations. Ça suffisait à Sherlock pour continuer et vouloir aller toujours plus loin. Le fait qu'en plus John ne le repousse pas, aille de lui-même le chercher pour approfondir l'échange lui faisait plaisir et le confortait dans l'idée qu'il pouvait continuer à expérimenter. D'où aussi le fait qu'il ne voulait pas partager John. Et encore moins avec un chien.

Il remarqua alors que le chiot s'était endormi tout contre sa jambe, la tête sur son pied comme si c'était un oreiller. Sherlock ne bougea pas, même lorsque son téléphone vibra et qu'il était posé sur la table, plus loin. Il continua d'observer l'animal en laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

Jaloux d'une bête.

Ridicule...

**oOo**

-Sherlock, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mon message ? demanda en premier lieu John dès qu'il fut dans le salon.

-Je n'ai pas pu lire ton message John.

Le médecin haussa un sourcil intrigué tout en caressant Gladstone. Le détective était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, le menton sur les phalanges de sa main droite, et fixait le chien avec une sorte... d'animosité à son encontre.

-J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas sorti, soupira le blond en se redressant. Prêt pour une balade Gladstone ?

Le chiot tourna sur lui-même en jappant et soutira un rire à John. Il ne remarqua pas la lueur assassine dans le regard de Sherlock.

-Bon Sherlock je reviens. Juste histoire de l'emmener jusqu'à Regent's Park et de revenir.

-Je viens.

John écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien la première fois que Sherlock l'accompagnait en sortie avec le chien. Voire même en sortie tout court. Le médecin hocha la tête, attrapa la laisse et le collier plus un sac en plastique qu'il fourra dans la poche de son blouson quand il fut dans le hall d'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui enfilait son écharpe puis son long manteau. Quelle mouche le piquait ? Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils sortaient d'une enquête abominable avec une Irène Adler disparue de Londres, un Moriarty toujours aussi introuvable et une bague redonnée à son digne propriétaire sans qu'il sache qu'elle avait été l'enjeu d'un conflit international... S'ennuyait-il déjà ?

Ils arrivèrent au parc dix minutes plus tard. Le ciel était couvert mais il ne pleuvait pas. Le fond de l'air était frais mais supportable. John lâcha le chiot dans la pelouse et le couva des yeux en souriant tendrement. C'était vraiment la meilleure idée que Molly ait jamais eu de leur confier ce petit chien adorable. Il n'avait fait ses besoins qu'une fois sur le tapis (normal, il était resté toute la journée enfermé dans le salon et Sherlock était trop préoccupé par l'enquête pour le sortir) et s'était amusé avec le crâne de son ami jusqu'à, hélas, renverser une table basse sur lequel reposait un mug à moitié rempli de thé, la boite à patchs de Sherlock et un roman que John avait bientôt fini. Si on ne tenait pas compte de ces petits accidents, Gladstone était le meilleur compagnon qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir !

John continua de marcher en appelant de temps à autre le chien pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop. Lorsqu'il le vit se rouler dans les feuilles mortes, courir après les écureuils ou aboyer sur les pigeons, le médecin décida de s'asseoir sur un banc tout en le surveillant de temps à autre. Sherlock s'installa à côté de lui, le visage fermé, et John lui demanda à voix basse si tout allait bien.

-C'est la fuite d'Adler qui te perturbe ?

-Mh ? Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, souffla le détective en gardant ses mains au fond de ses poches.

-On dirait que tu es agacé.

-Un rien m'agace, tu devrais le savoir.

-Certes, acquiesça John fronçant les sourcils, relevant la tête pour voir où était Gladstone.

Il ne vit pas les poings serrés dans les poches, ni le regard noir de son colocataire sur le chien.

-Au fait que disait le message que tu m'as envoyé ?

-Oh ! je te demandais juste ce que tu voulais manger ce soir.

-Indien.

-J'appellerai le Cinnamon Club en rentrant.

-Bien.

John le regarda un moment en ne réussissant pas à se départir de son air inquiet. Il jeta un coup d'œil au chiot qui était près du lac et secouait la queue face aux canards qui barbotaient joyeusement dans l'eau, puis il glissa une main dans la poche de Sherlock et attrapa la main en poing du détective pour enlacer ses doigts aux siens. Le brun leva ses yeux vers lui, intrigué, et captura un tendre sourire de son acolyte.

-On rentre ?

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête et ils se levèrent, leurs mains restant liées un moment avant qu'elles ne s'éloignent d'un commun accord. John appela Gladstone qui revint vers eux après avoir aboyé sur les volatiles aquatiques palmés avant de s'en retourner vers ses maîtres en se dandinant gaiement.

**oOo**

Un quart d'heure plus tard le chiot se régalait de pâtée, John préparait le thé et Sherlock était assis sur le canapé, l'ordinateur du blond sur ses cuisses et ses doigts pianotant sur le clavier.

Il reçut un mail au moment où John servait la boisson chaude parfumée à la menthe dans deux tasses.

« Alors, cette balade avec vos deux chiens s'est-elle bien passée ? »

« Oh vous la ferme. »

Sherlock n'avait jamais été grossier envers personne auparavant. Il referma sèchement l'appareil électronique en serrant les mâchoires, se demandant quel autre vice ressortirait à cause de la bestiole qui terminait sa gamelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il releva la tête en remarquant que le médecin lui tendait une tasse et la prit en faisant la moue.

-Rien. Moriarty est exécrable ces derniers temps.

-Bon sang tu continues de discuter avec lui via ton blog ? s'exclama John en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

-En quoi est-ce gênant, tant qu'il ne pose pas de bombe près de Baker Street ?

Il vit John s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, secouer la tête avec cette expression qui disait : « Je ne veux pas chercher à comprendre » et avaler une gorgée de thé après avoir poussé un soupir las. Sherlock savait qu'en continuant de parler au criminel consultant cela déplaisait à John. Il n'y pouvait rien : c'était une juste vengeance contre ce maudit chien.

Il remarqua, d'ailleurs, que le dit maudit chien était allé s'allonger aux pieds du médecin et s'était assoupi sur l'un d'eux, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec lui. Le détective détourna le regard pour savourer la boisson que lui avait préparé _son_ John tout en plongeant dans ses pensées.

Ils mangèrent en bavardant peu. La télévision fut un très bon recours pour combler le silence et les ronflements discrets du chiot accompagnant les émissions poubelles qui passaient apaisèrent le brun. Évidemment il n'osa même pas le penser, ne voulant accorder aucun bon point à l'animal qui continuait de dormir sur les pieds de John.

Quand ils eurent fini John débarrassa leurs assiettes pendant que Sherlock éteignait le téléviseur et le chien ne bougea pas, s'allongeant juste sur le flanc en se léchant la truffe pour reprendre son sommeil en soupirant d'aise. Sherlock songea alors, un moment plus tard, que c'était une occasion parfaite pour lui d'approfondir son expérimentation avec John. Si celui-ci était d'accord, bien sûr. Il n'avait nullement envie de se faire rejeter ou de créer de la peur en son compagnon.

Heureusement pour lui ce fut John qui s'accroupit devant lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Se laissant aller au baiser Sherlock se leva sous la demande muette du médecin et le suivit jusqu'à sa propre chambre, ne voulant même pas savoir pourquoi la sienne et pas celle de John. La porte fut fermée doucement derrière leur passage et il se retrouva sur le lit à embrasser langoureusement son John, son tendre John. Il haleta lorsque la langue vint caresser sa jugulaire et se batailla avec le pull pour le jeter plus loin (à savoir sur un carton contenant des os humains) avant de s'attaquer au t-shirt, plus moulant et bien plus alléchant.

Le torse fut à portée de main. Sherlock fit rouler John sous lui, l'embrassa très longuement, oublia momentanément la douleur dans son bas-ventre et grignota la lèvre inférieure avec taquinerie tandis que John soupirait, gémissait, geignait son plaisir et son prénom. Sherlock adorait sa voix. Il soupira tandis que des doigts déboutonnaient fébrilement sa chemise pour la jeter sur le parquet. Les siens se mirent à détailler le torse qui s'offrait à lui, s'attardant sur les deux taches rose foncé, passant dans le dos pour caresser la cicatrice au-dessus de l'omoplate gauche, descendant toujours plus bas pour se glisser sous le pantalon.

-Sherlock ! gémit John en s'arquant.

Le détective fondit sur la gorge offerte, lapant, léchant, mordillant la peau et la suçant comme si c'était la meilleure des friandises. Il devenait fou de la saveur de John. Il en devenait accro. C'était mieux que la drogue, c'était réel, c'était concret, c'était John, et il en perdait l'esprit. Il laissa sa marque, point noir sur la peau un peu bronzée, pour repartir à l'assaut de la bouche de son compagnon. Il adorait ses lèvres. Il les dévorait.

Sa main s'accrocha à une fesse, la malaxa longuement sous les gémissements désireux de John, puis elle partit sur le devant et glissa sous le caleçon pour enlacer tendrement le sexe dur et doux. John glapit, se tendit en haletant et Sherlock mordilla son lobe d'oreille en se sentant partir. Son poignet allait et venait, il se sentait heureux (oui, heureux, comme lors d'une enquête palpitante) que John soit dur pour lui. Il murmura son prénom à l'oreille et sa respiration eut un raté lorsque les mains de son médecin se faufilèrent sous son jeans et son sous-vêtement.

-John... !

Ils finirent nus sans s'en rendre compte, trop absorbés par leurs baisers et leurs caresses, les sensations qui en découlaient, les émotions qui les assommaient en masse. Sherlock léchait, suçait et massait de sa langue tandis que John s'accrochait à ses boucles brunes et expirait bruyamment en fermant très fort les yeux. Sherlock sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, l'odeur de John était partout et l'enivrait d'une délicieuse façon. Il lâcha le sexe, lui donna un dernier baiser et remonta en couvrant le corps de caresses diverses. Il l'aimait, ce corps, plus qu'il aimait son métier se rendit-il compte, et ce constat lui enflamma l'estomac avec chaleur.

Il gronda en sentant la main de John autour de son propre sexe. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit aussi bon. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissa un râle s'envoler et John l'embrassa fort, très fort, entourant sa nuque de ses bras puissants.

-John...

-Sh-Sherlock, balbutia le médecin en écartant davantage les cuisses.

Le signal fut clair dans l'esprit embrumé de Sherlock. Il prit son index et son majeur en bouche, se sentant gêné sous le regard désireux de John, et il sursauta lorsque le blond lui prit le poignet pour diriger ses doigts vers sa bouche. Il les lécha lui aussi, tout aussi timidement que Sherlock, et les embrassa chastement avant de plonger son visage dans le cou du brun.

Sherlock enfonça un premier doigt. Il sentit John se tendre, essayer de s'écarter de l'inconnu en lui. Le détective lui demanda ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait le savoir, c'était _vital_ pour lui.

-Dé-Désagréable, bégaya en sifflant John, grimaçant tout contre le cou de Sherlock.

Il alla un peu plus loin en lui, arrachant un couinement. Il fit plusieurs allers retours, lentement, doucement, essayant de détendre John en caressant son sexe de sa main libre.

-C'est... C'est bon, souffla John en embrassant la nuque offerte à lui.

-Je vais mettre le majeur.

Il le fit en même temps qu'il le dit, arrachant un cri de douleur à John. Quelques minutes plus tard le médecin était accoutumé et balançait de lui-même ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre des doigts en gémissant. Sherlock l'embrassa un peu brutalement, son désir prenant peu à peu le pas sur sa conscience.

Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il l'avait acheté tout d'abord pour une expérience, puis il l'avait gardé lorsque les expérimentations avec John avaient commencé. Il regarda la bouteille longuement et John l'attrapa pour enduire lui-même le sexe de Sherlock ainsi que ses doigts.

-Je n'en peux plus, Sherlock, souffla-t-il, le rouge aux joues, la respiration rapide.

Le brun l'allongea en l'embrassant, remit ses doigts en son médecin et les coulissa bien plus aisément avec le gel.

Il s'enfonça d'un coup, sans prévenir, et regarda la bouche de John s'ouvrir sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Il ne bougea plus, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, caressant son visage en sueur du bout des doigts. Les sourcils de John ondulèrent et ses traits se crispèrent sous la douleur.

-John ?

-Bouge je t'en su-supplie !

Il obéit et entama un premier va-et-vient qui arracha un borborygme étrange à John. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, continuant de regarder les émotions qui se bataillaient sur le visage de son John.

-C'est... C'est bon, dit le médecin en souriant, encore un peu crispé. C'est bon, Sherlock.

Sherlock acquiesça et l'embrassa. Il sentit alors toute la chaleur que lui prodiguait le simple fait d'être en John. Il haleta, précipitamment, se rendant compte à quel point c'était bon, à quel point c'était plaisant, à quel point c'était grisant d'être en John, de le posséder vraiment, corps et âme. Il souffla le prénom de son compagnon, alla de nouveau au plus profond de lui et se sentit défaillir. C'était chaud, c'était serré, c'était _bon_. C'était mieux que les déductions, c'était mieux que les enquêtes, c'était mieux que la drogue.

-John ! cria-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme.

Vite, toujours plus vite. Fort, toujours plus fort. Sherlock tint avec fermeté le corps en sueur de John contre lui, se noyant en lui, s'étouffant de son odeur, devenant sourd à ses cris et gémissements. Le détective n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit aussi –

-Sh-Sherlock !

Il se perdit. Il toucha un point qui fit hurler John. Il se sentit heureux, comblé, et décida de le toucher, encore et encore, pour entendre son prénom hurler dans la bouche de John. Il voulait que John brise ses cordes vocales à hurler son désir, son plaisir, son prénom.

La cadence accéléra encore et Sherlock se surprit à tenir aussi bien le rythme. À tenir lui-même, d'ailleurs. Il s'accrochait aux épaules de John, allait et venait vite, fort, et embrassait quand il le pouvait ces lèvres pleines qui le rendaient fou.

Il gémit misérablement quand il vit John partir loin, très loin, en gémissant son prénom. Il le vit se répandre pour lui, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre un instant et partit, lui aussi, au plus profond de John, et cria lui aussi le prénom de son compagnon.

**oOo**

Sherlock mit un long moment à retrouver une respiration normale. Il ressortit de John en se disant qu'il avait oublié de se protéger et prévint le médecin d'une voix cassée par ce qu'il venait de faire. Le blond, haletant, pantelant, fixait le plafond, les bras étendus de part et d'autre de son corps en sueur. Il bafouilla que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils feraient des tests et qu'il avait confiance en Sherlock. Cela fit chaud au cœur du détective qui l'embrassa comme remerciement silencieux.

Ils entendirent alors les couinements près de la porte ainsi que le grattement. John sourit doucement, revenant de son orgasme, et caressa l'avant-bras du brun avant de se lever très lentement pour aller ouvrir à Gladstone. Il grimaça d'ailleurs quand il fut assis sur le matelas. Sherlock bondit alors du lit avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait et lança le premier vêtement au hasard pour qu'il se couvre. À savoir le caleçon du détective.

-Mais... Sherlock, ce n'est qu'un chiot... murmura John en ne comprenant pas son geste.

-Ne discute pas John, grommela le détective en enfilant un caleçon propre. Enfile-le, c'est tout, et rejoins-moi dans la salle de bain.

Ce n'était pas qu'un chiot, Sherlock le savait. Il lança une œillade agacée à la bestiole en passant à côté d'elle. C'était un rival, ni plus, ni moins. Il eut un sourire en coin en allant sous la douche : au moins avait-il gagné le second round en poussant l'expérimentation à son paroxysme.

Et encore. Sherlock n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter là. Il sourit plus doucement lorsque John arriva et se glissa sous le jet d'eau, tremblant de fatigue, pour se coller à lui. Non, il était loin d'en avoir fini avec _son_ John...


End file.
